Sisterly Love
by Dark and Daemon
Summary: Ib and Mary are sisters living together. When Mary invades Ib's privacy accidentally, things get a little hot. Rated M for language and explicit lemons. I was just feeling...lemony, and decided to write this. I'm not good at lemons, so excuse the failure here. And lack of backstory. Excuse that too.


A/N: This is a fic purely for entertainment, or erotic feeling. It is based on the ending of the game "Ib" in which Ib and Mary escape as "sisters" This implies that in this one-shot, there is yuri and "incest" even though the two are not blood-related. Thank you, and enjoy you horny bastards. Just kidding~

* * *

CRASH!

Ib sighed to herself. Her very rambuctious sister, Mary, had gotten into some sort of trouble again. The two were both sixteen years old, yet Mary still acted like a child. Ib followed the sound to find that Mary had dropped a plate in the kitchen of their house. They lived together because Mary didn't have much money.

"Mary, what happened?"

"Oh, hey Ib. I...uh, well, my hand slipped."

"Is that so?"

"Yes!"

"Well, let's clean this up." Ib fetched a broom and dustpan and swept the remnants of the plate into the dustpan, then proceeded to dump them into the trash bin. She glared at Mary. "Be more careful next time, alright?"

"Yeah, sorry Ib." Mary resumed putting away the dishes that she had just washed. Ib sighed inwardly again. At least Mary had developed a sense of responsibility. Ib shook her head and walked off to the bathroom. She stepped inside and shut the door. She turned on the shower, the water quickly becoming hot and the room filling with steam. She undressed and, even though she was alone, blushed at her naked body. She never really payed attention to her body, but men seemed to. She had medium-sized breasts, not too big and not too small. They were firm; They didn't bounce around everywhere. Her eyes moved lower to her...lower parts. She was still a virgin. The closest she had ever come to having sex was when she stayed at her ex-boyfriend's house and they got to fingering, but Ib wasn't into it and told him to stop. Her head swiveled around and she looked at her butt. It was round, and smooth, as women's behinds should be. But there was something else...she didn't think she had a big ass, just...it seemed very arousing. She realized the shower was still running and hopped in, the water scalding her skin for a moment, but she quickly got used to it. She washed her body, and running her hands over her tits made her shudder. She was sensitive to even her own touch. Her hands continued to glide over her body, eventually coming to her ass. She playfully gave it a light squeeze, and it triggered an accidental moan of pleasure. She squeezed again, and her other hand slipped over to her vagina. She felt her own fingers massaging her opening, pleasure surging through her body uncontrollably. As she played with herself, the door suddenly opened. Ib stopped all movement and stood still, blushing hard.

"Ib? Sorry for bursting in, I just need to grab some glass cleaner from under the sink."

"It's...it's fine..." Ib said. As Mary left, Ib realized her brain had a mind of it's own when she was horny, and images of Mary, naked, filled her head. Ib found it strangely...hot. She continued to finger herself, muttering Mary's name to increase the effect. Eventually she met her climax, and cum poured out. She breathed heavily and washed herself again, feeling slight shame. She got out of the shower and dried herself, then sat on the closed toilet seat. Her long brown hair flowed around her, and she didn't even attempt to comb it. She set aside the towel, sitting there completely naked. Suddenly, for the second time, Mary burst in. Ib, caught off guard, reacted too slow and when she stood up to get the towel, Mary had seen everything. Ib turned bright red, as did Mary, who averted her eyes. Ib wrapped a towel around herself and turned to Mary.

"You should've knocked."

"I'm sorry Ib." Mary looked back in her direction. "Really. I was just putting the glass cleaner back."

"Oh...alright...and...uh...Mary?"

"What is it?"

"I didn't mind."

"What?"

"I didn't mind that you saw me naked."

"What...what are you saying?"

"Mary...we're sisters, right? So what does it matter?"

"Oh? Well...if you didn't mind...then...you won't mind...this!" Mary jumped up and kissed Ib right on the lips. Ib, genuinely surprised, almost pulled away instantly, but her horniness had taken over her brain again and she kissed with even more passion. Neither of them had a care in the world at that moment, and at the moments that were soon to follow. Mary walked, guiding Ib as they kissed, to her bedroom. They collapsed on the bed, and still kissed. Mary pulled away briefly only to strip off her own shirt and bra, and resume kissing, sliding her tongue into Ib's mouth as their breasts touched lightly. The sensations overcame Ib, and she brought her own tongue out to make contact with Mary's. The two muscles furiously danced with each other, and when Mary pulled away for the second time, saliva connected their mouths. Not a word was said the entire time, save the moans. Mary lowered herself to Ib's breasts and brought her mouth down on the left nipple. Her tongue swirled around it, making the nipple become erect very quickly. Mary then moved to the other, doing the same until both nipples were now fully erect. Mary then played with the now-erect-nipples as she went back for another furious tongue-kiss with Ib. Ib moaned into Mary's mouth plenty of times, and Mary pulled away yet again, but this time she went lower. She trailed kisses from Ib's neck to her breasts, down to her stomach and then to her thighs. She slowly kissed closer and closer to her entrance, and stopped kissing when she reached her destination. She played with Ib's vagina with her fore-finger and middle-finger, slightly rubbing her clitoris, sending pleasure-filled impulses throughout Ib. Mary then pushed her blonde hair out of the way and brought her mouth to Ib's pussy. She slipped her tongue in the folds, feeling every inch of Ib's warm walls. She licked up and down, over her clit, and went as deep as she could. She thrusted slowly, then pulled out. Ib's juices coated her tongue. She layed on the bed next to Ib.

"Do me. It's your turn."

"A-alright..."

"Do it, so we can get on to the good part." Mary said. This piqued Ib's attention and did exactly what Mary did. Mary moaned and even called out Ib's name. She eventually came without warning, or at least without telling Ib, right into Ib's mouth. Ib happily lapped up the juices. Mary then instructed Ib to get on top of her. Mary rolled over so that she was on top of Ib now. She pulled Ib into a tongue-kiss, as their breasts now pressed firmly together. Mary slowly began to thrust her own pussy agaisnt Ib's. Ib was so aroused, she called out Mary's name more than a few times, and wasn't even near her climax. The kept at grinding for awhile, furiosly kissing at the same time. Eventually they both came on each other, and Mary went limp. She layed next to Ib, breathing heavily. Ib gently brought up the covers and they both fell asleep, completely exhausted and still slightly horny.


End file.
